The ARTPOP Ball/Show/Setlist
Opening acts Table Set list Act I #''VIDEO INTRO'' #''Band ARTPOP Intro'' #"ARTPOP" #''Greeting Himeros'' #"G.U.Y." #"Donatella" #''Fashion Intro'' (May 4-June 3, 2014) #"Fashion!" (May 4-June 3, 2014) Notes *On June 26, 2014 at Marcus Amphitheater, Fashion Intro and "Fashion!" was removed from the setlist. Act II #''Venus Intro'' #"Venus" #"MANiCURE" #"Cake Like Lady Gaga" (May 4-June 3, 2014) Notes *On June 26, 2014 at Marcus Amphitheater, "Cake Like Lady Gaga" was removed from the setlist . *On July 2, 2014 at Bell Centre, Gaga performed acoustic version of "The Edge of Glory" after "Venus". *On August 24, 2014 at Rod Laver Arena, Gaga performed a short, acoustic version of "Brooklyn Nights" before "MANiCURE". Act III #"Just Dance" #"Poker Face" #"Telephone" #''Telephone Reprise'' Notes * On September 13, 2014 at Yarkon Park, Gaga performed "I Can't Give You Anything But Love" with Tony Bennett in a new costume after "Telephone". Act IV #''"Partynauseous"'' #''Brief Ambient Music'' #"Paparazzi" #"Do What U Want" #"Dope" (July 30, 2014 - Present) #"Yoü and I" (September 13, 2014 - Present) #"Born This Way" (Acoustic) Notes *Starting on May 15, 2014, "Do What U Want" has an extended outro similar to the AMA performance of the song. *Starting on June 30, 2014, "Partynauseous" is modified with new lyrics. *On July 5, 2014 at Ottawa Bluesfest, Gaga performed a cover of "I've Got a Crush on You" after "Do What U Want". *On July 7, 2014 at First Niagara Center, Gaga performed the bridge of "The Queen" during "Born This Way" (Acoustic) as a tribute to Jamie Rodemeyer. *Starting on July 9, 2014, "Partynauseous" is played and transformed into having a rock and roll element. *On July 30, 2014, "Dope" was added to the setlist after "Do What U Want". *On September 13, 2014, "Yoü and I" was added to the setlist after "Do What U Want". Also, "Dope" was removed from the setlist. *On September 13-19, 2014, "Dope" was not performed. Act V #''"Jewels N' Drugs" (Intro)'' #"The Edge of Glory" (July 9, 2014 - Present) #"Judas" (July 9, 2014 - Present) #"Aura" #''Letters to Gaga'' #"Sexxx Dreams" #''Mary Jane Holland Intro'' (May 4 - July 5, 2014) #"Mary Jane Holland" (May 4 - July 5, 2014) #"Alejandro" Notes *On May 13, 2014 at Madison Square Garden, Gaga performed "Jewels N' Drugs" with T.I. *On May 20, 2014 at Xcel Energy Center, Gaga performed an acapella version of "The Queen" after "Aura". *On May 25, 2014 at Scotiabank Saddledome, Gaga performed the studio version of "Hair" after "Aura". *On July 4, 2014 at Le Festival d'ete de Quebec and July 5, 2014 at Ottawa Bluesfest, "Aura" was not performed. *On July 7, 2014 at First Niagara Center, "Mary Jane Holland" was removed from the setlist. *On July 9, 2014 at Air Canada Centre, "The Edge of Glory" (acapellla of the chorus) and "Judas" were added to the setlist and "Aura" and "Sexxx Dreams" were shortened. *On July 25, 2014 at Centennial Olympic Park, "Judas", "Aura", and "Sexxx Dreams" were not performed. *On August 30, 2014 at Allphones Arena, "Judas" and "Aura" were not performed. *On September 10, 2014 at Meydan Racecourse, "Judas" and "Aura" were not performed and "Sexxx Dreams" was censored as "X Dreams". *On September 24, 2014 at Ziggo Dome, "Mary Jane Holland" was performed. Act VI #''"Ratchet" (Intro)'' #"Bad Romance" #"Applause" #"Swine" Notes *On June 2, 2014 at Viejas Arena, Gaga sang a snippet of "Marry the Night" acapella after "Bad Romance". *On July 25, 2014 at Centennial Olympic Park, Gaga did not perform "Swine". Act VII #"Gypsy" (acoustic + album) #''After show: DJWS remix of "Applause".'' Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball